KEVEDD: Evening shifts
by Shiro-Sensei
Summary: One shot; Kevin and Edd work late night shift, the air is cold and two people seek warmth from each other. Why not offer some hot chocolate to the cute raven.


Kevin watched Edd from afar as he served the costumers in the small coffee shop. The thing about being a cashier and he an barista gave him quite the view of Edd as he worked without noticing. he often found his eyes trailed on Edd during their evening shifts, the boy was breathtaking without the sockhead that the manager had confined during work. The way his raven slightly wavy hair bounced with each step made him wonder if it was real or not. And his eyes Blue as the sky itself, perfectly protected by those long eyelashes. The way his teeth shimmered when he smiled while taking orders made everyone turn their gazes and blush slightly. The teen was just breathtaking in general, he was perfect, even his grades and his personality.

orders or customers slowly decreased due to closing time drawing near. Edd was cleaning up around the cafe while Kevin was fixing by the counter and the money stock, The manager trusted them the most so he left them to do their thing while he managed the back of the kitchen with a few patissiere's that was still there eating some left over cake or drinking some sodas before heading home. When Kevin was done with his he helped Edd with the cleaning and putting the chairs up on the tables. They barely spoke with each other but judging by their eye movements they talked with each other that way, throwing smiles and gazes was enough for both of them.

-Thank you Kevin.

Kevin was a little taken aback with the sudden angel voice that chriped out in the silent room, filling the void.

-Your welcome.

He quickly but manly replied.

-Hey, you need a ride home double D?

-I don't want to be a bother or anything.

-Im the one asking dork. Yes or no? I don't bite, unless you want me to.

-Then i will accept your offer with sincerely, Thank you

-Then lets roll after we changed.

They both strolled of to change clothes and said their goodbyes to the left over people in the kitchen that was now joking around and had a mini food fight but with pastries, even the chief and manager was in on it.

Kevin noticed Edd's unease about riding his motorcycle when they stopped in front of it.

-Im taking it easy you know, im a pro.

-But do you realize how many deaths are caused by riding on one of these?.

-Im well aware, but trust me on this one.

-I don't know Kevin.

-I'll Serve you some hot cocoa at my place if you get on.

-Deal.

Edd had a sweet tooth and Kevin knew that by watching Edd as he sometimes munched on chocolate at some point during the day in school, often a little piece wrapped in a expensive looking wrapping.

Edd got on behind Kevin and held on tightly when the bike came to life and the gas was pressed.

The ride wasn't long, only about 10 minutes away to Edd's delight. The arms around Kevin unwrapped himself so the redhead could get off. Clumsy Kevin helped Edd of the bike that was way to big for the raven.

Kevin parked the bike in his garage and then proceded into Kevin's house that was empty and dark.

-Do you live alone Kevin?

-No the pears are on a short business trip in new york so i have the place for myself for a couple of days. What about yours? I haven't seen anyone other than you live across the street you know.

-Oh i see. My parents work a country away and they thought it was better for me to live here until i got older so i didn't have to travel all the time with them.

-Cool. Here take this.

Kevin gave Edd a lighter.

questingly Edd furrowed his brows.

-Burn some candles, there all over the place while i make the cocoa.

Edd nodded and went around lighting all the candles in the livingroom and hallway, the sent of Chocolate soon filled the air and dragged him into the kitchen where Kevin stood by the stove warming everything up. Kevin noticed that Edd sat down in the minibar in the kitchen behind him and observed. His heart thumped slightly seeing edd's blue orbs in the soft light that filled his home. It was like they were married or dating or something like that.

Kevin poured the cocoa into two cups and put tiny chopped chocolate over Edd's cocoa for extra sweetness.

-Done.

-Thank you.

Kevin sat down in the chair opposite of Edd and started drinking. The raven was a little surprised that Kevin knew he liked it sweeter, or did he just know he had a sweet tooth? or was it a coincidence? Edd sipped a little from the cocoa and felt how his organs became warmer by second. It was autumn/winter-ish so something hot that filled his being made his toes curl.

The fact that Edd got a cocoa mustache made Kevin chuckled but took the chance to get closer to Edd.

-Come here a lil bit.

-Hm?

Edd scooted closer and was met with Kevin's lips connecting with his own, and a tiny sucking on his upper lip made his hair stand on his back but didn't protest and went along with the sudden kiss. Both of their cheeks grew warmer by second, they drew back and was to embarrassed to look at each other. The lights of the candles flickered in the soundless room, only two beings breathing heavily filled the air.


End file.
